


Anniversaries and Insecurities

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anniversary, I Love You, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: It's Sebastian's and Kimi's 4 year anniversary and they, together with Valtteri, are off to celebrate in Finland.All is going well, until a misunderstanding makes Valtteri believe the two Ferrari drivers never loved him, and that he was just a toy after all...





	Anniversaries and Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Dedicated to CustardCreamies, I saw you were writing fics again and I got a little excited :3 I MISSED YOUR STORIES!! And since I know you love these three as much as I do: tadaaaa :33 (excuse my awkwardness hehehe)

Valtteri smiled as he looked in the rear mirror. Kimi and Seb were cuddled up on the backseat of the car, Seb struggling to keep his eyes open as Kimi massaged his scalp, his two boyfriends looking more than content. 

It was Kimi’s and Seb’s anniversary today, having been together for 4 years now. Valtteri had only been with them for a little over 6 months, but it truly felt like he belonged with them. 

It had been a little rough for all of them at the start, adjusting to spending time with the three of them together. Sebastian seemed to struggle the least, beaming whenever Kimi and Valtteri were both near, telling them he loved them as often as he could. It took some time before Valtteri was able to return the words, but when he said them, he meant them with all his heart.

For Kimi, it was still difficult. He did love both men, and tried to show them as much as he could, but he struggled saying those actual words. Valtteri had felt a little insecure about that at the start, thinking it was because of him, but Sebastian had ensured him Kimi had always struggled saying ‘I love you’, barely saying it out loud even to Sebastian.

~~

They were going to spend the weekend together in a small chalet in the middle of nowhere in Finland to celebrate the anniversary. Valtteri had told his Ferrari drivers that he understood if they would want to go with just the two of them, since it was their milestone, but Kimi and Seb had insisted he’d join them, telling him they wanted him to be there.

Kimi had driven for most part of the journey, until Valtteri had finally convinced him to take a break and entertain Sebastian for a while, the German becoming insufferable when he was bored. He also didn’t mind the driving, wanting to keep himself busy as well. So far, Kimi seemed to be succeeding in entertaining Seb as well, the German contently tilting his head back to let Kimi kiss him, letting out a pur as Kimi’s lips brushed over his.

Valtteri felt a pang of want, debating to stop the car at the side of the road so he could join them, wanting to feel their lips as well, but since he knew it wouldn’t take much longer before they’d arrive, he just continued to drive.

As he pulled up in front of the chalet, he heard Sebastian moan softly. Valtteri swallowed thickly and turned the car off before turning around in his seat the best he could.

“We’ve arrived.” he announced softly. Kini reluctantly pulled away from Seb’s lips and smiled.

“Finally.” he murmured. Seb scooted forward in his seat and brushed his lips over Valtteri’s, but pulled away again before Valtteri could deepen the kiss.

The three of them made their way inside, Kimi’s arm around Sebastian’s shoulders and his other hand tangled with Val’s, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“I’m going to take a shower first.” Valtteri told the other two, who only nodded before Sebastian was cuddling close to Kimi again, whispering something in his ear. Valtteri frowned, a little surprised the Ferrari drivers wouldn’t join him like they usually would, but was even more swayed by was the way in which they simply seemed to dismiss him. 

Valtteri shook the feeling off and heading to the master bedroom, sorting through his bag to get some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom.

After a quick but refreshing shower, which had been kind of lonely without Kimi or Seb pressed up against him, Valtteri made his way back to the living room, his bare feet patting on the floor. 

He swallowed thickly when he saw a bare chested Sebastian straddling Kimi’s thighs, grinding his hips down as he placed gentle kisses to Kimi’s lips and jaw. The Finn was murmuring softly at the German and Valtteri tensed when the words reached him.

“I love you, only you... “ Valtteri immediately turned on his heels, not wanting to hear more, and rushed back to the bedroom as he tried to stop the tears from filling his eyes. Through his blurred vision, he succeeded at packing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He hopped on one foot to put on his shoes as well, the first sob breaking through his throat already.

“Valtteri?” Kimi stopped him as he walked out of the bedroom, a gentle hand around Valtteri’s wrist. Valtteri tore his hand away, shaking his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“N-no!” he choked out. Kimi frowned in confusion, reaching out to draw Valtteri into his arms. The younger Finn sobbed and pushed past him instead, heading for the door, hearing Kimi follow after him. Sebastian, still without his shirt, ran up to him as well now.

“Val? What happened?” he asked, eyes wide in concern as he blocked the door. Valtteri laughed humorlessly.

“I am not going to be your toy.” he told them, voice breaking. Sebastian took in a sharp breath.

“T-toy? What do you mean?” he asked, helplessly glancing over Valtteri’s shoulder to Kimi, who seemed just as flabbergasted. Valtteri shook his head, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

“Let me through.” he told Sebastian. “This is your anniversary, not mine you’ve made that quite clear.” he added, glancing at Kimi as well.

“Valtteri, please, I don’t know…” Sebastian tried desperately, reaching out for the young man.

“Let me through.” Valtteri repeated, before simply pushing past him when Sebastian still didn’t move. He heard Sebastian stumble after his shove but didn’t turn to look at him. 

‘Kimi would probably take care of him anyways.’ he thought bitterly. 

He almost jogged over to the car, dumping his bag in the passenger seat. He made the mistake of glancing towards the chalet when he started the car, seeing Sebastian a couple of steps outside the door, his bare feet in the snow as he called out for Valtteri, tear tracks on his cheeks. Kimi came outside too, his eyes wide and his lips parted as he jogged over towards the car, but Valtteri drove away before he could reach him.

He drove around mindlessly for what felt like hours, and ended up in a tiny hotel room in the village close to the chalet. He had started to book a flight to England, or whatever flight would leave tomorrow, when his phone died. Valtteri cursed, searching through his bag for his charger, but realised he had forgotten to bring it in his hurry. With an outraged cry, he threw the small device against the wall before falling down onto the bed, pressing his face against the pillows as he started to cry, harsh sobs wrecking his body. 

He had really thought they loved him, cared for him as much as they cared for each other, but he now realised they must have only seen him as a toy, something exciting to spice up their sex lives a little. The worst part about it all was that Valtteri did truly love them, more than he had ever loved anyone before.

~~  
It was still dark outside when Valtteri was woken up by insistent knocking on his door. He groaned and turned over, hiding his head under the pillows. His head hurt from all the crying and he wasn’t in the mood to see anyone. When the knocking didn’t stop, he sighed and slowly stood up, shuffling over to the entrance and opening the door.

“Oh thank god you’re okay.” someone cried out, a pair of arms pulling him into a tight hug. Valtteri took in a sharp breath when he realised it was Sebastian and pushed him away. The German was sobbing, trying to reach for Valtteri again, but the Finn stumbled back. Kimi was there as well, and even he seemed to have been crying, his eyes still red and slightly puffy.

“I don’t want to see you.” Valtteri told them, trying to close the door. Kimi held it open so Sebastian could slip inside and quickly followed, the door only falling shut once all three were in the room. Valtteri shuddered and looked anywhere but the two Ferrari drivers, no matter how heartbreaking Sebastian’s soft cries were. 

“We couldn’t reach you, we thought something had happened.” Kimi told him hoarsely. Valtteri shrugged.

“My phone died.” he mumbled. “How did you find me?” he added. Kimi sighed shakely.

“We went to every hotel in the surroundings of the chalet until we found you. We were so worried about you” Kimi said quietly. Valtteri scoffed.

“Why? You don’t love me.” he said, voice breaking. Kimi took in a sharp breath, unsure what to say. Sebastian shook his head, reaching out for Valtteri’s hand but changing his mind at the last moment.

“Of course we love you… what makes you say that..?” he whimpered. Valtteri closed his eyes for a moment.

“You only had eyes for each other…” he started. “Simply ignored me when I was going to take a shower, and then when I came back…” he let out a soft sob, wiping at his eyes. “When I came back, y-yo were on Kimi’s lap and I heard Kimi say that… say that he loved you, and only you.” he slumped down on the bed, his head in his hands now as he started to cry wholeheartedly. 

Sebastian kneeled down in front of him, cradling his head between his hand as he pressed their lips together, making Valtteri’s breathing hitch.

“I’m so sorry.” Sebastian murmured against his lips. “We got caught up, we should have never treated you like that… But Kimi didn’t say that, please you have to believe me…” Sebastian told him. Valtteri scoffed and pulled away, no matter how badly he wanted to kiss him again. He looked up at Kimi, who looked more lost than Valtteri had ever seen him, his shoulders slumped and silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I heard you say it.” Valtteri told him quietly. Kimi closed his eyes and shook his head, taking a hesitant step forward.

“N-no, I would never… I love you both, so much. I told Sebastian I loved him, that I loved only him… and you.” Kimi swallowed thickly. “I love you Valtteri…” 

Valtteri’s face softened and he stood up, walking over to Kimi and into his arms, crying as the older man hugged him tightly. He knew how difficult it was for Kimi to utter those words, and hearing them made him realise Kimi did mean them.

“I’m sorry, I was so stupid…” Valtteri murmured, pulling back slightly so he could rest their foreheads together. Kimi shook his head, laughing in relief.

“Don’t be, it was all just a stupid misunderstanding… If anything we should apologize to you for making you feel left out, we never meant to…” Kimi told him, while gesturing Sebastian over. The German cuddled up against them, kissing their temples.

“You belong with us Valtteri…” Sebastian murmured. Valtteri smiled gently, tilting his head down to kiss him, feeling Sebastian grin against his lips. He pulled away and kissed the tip of Sebastian’s nose before turning back to Kimi.

“I love you too.” he murmured, bringing him in for a kiss as well. 

They decided to stay in the little hotel room for the remainder of the night, everyone too tired to drive back. Valtteri slept cuddled in between Sebastian and KImi, who were both even more clingy than usual, cradling him close until he was snuggly in between them. He was the last to fall asleep, gazing down at Kimi and Sebastian with a loving smile as the two men slept soundly. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s nose, chuckling as Sebastian wrinkled his face up a little.

He then turned to Kimi, nuzzling his cheek, making him hum softly before sighing, pressing his face into Valtteri’s neck. Valtteri smiled contently, closing his eyes as he cuddled the two men he loved even closer.

“I love you both.” he whispered. “Don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
